


Eager to Please

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mute Akira [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Mute Akira, Post-Game(s), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Otherwise known as: all of the Phantom Thieves learn sign language to wish Akira a happy birthday.EDIT: NOW WITH A FAN COMIC BY THE LOVELY @MASOZII





	Eager to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Second request for Pan! More mute!Akira :3
> 
> I don't know who invented this verse but I love that people keep requesting me to write it because I love writing it and lack ideas xD
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: FAN COMIC BY @MASOZII CAN BE FOUND ON TUMBLR[HERE ](http://masozii.tumblr.com/post/162423247433/ok-i-really-love-muteakira-and-this-fic-was-too)AND IT'S AMAZING SO CHECK IT OUT**

His birthday was going to be a lot different this year.

His parents went to work before he woke up, and were often back late; he didn’t expect anything from them, and that was okay. He, apparently, had gifts on the way from his friends in Tokyo, anyway, and that would make up for it.

Speaking of friends, and speaking of Tokyo, Akira realized that it was his computer that had woken him up. It still making noise, inviting him into video chat with… he tried to squint at the screen, and couldn’t see. Where were his glasses?

Once he had pushed his glasses on and settled back into bed with the laptop, he double tapped the icon for Ryuji’s name and–

– Leblanc swam into view on the screen, each of their prior Phantom Thieves crammed into view.

“Oh, there he is!”

“Dude, finally! We’ve been calling for ages!”

“Why are we here so early…”

“Because we have to–”

“Here!”

Akira was still half asleep and their overlapping voices made him want to both laugh and close the laptop. As it turned out, he was glad he didn’t; collectively, a moment later, all of them signed _happy birthday!_ at him and he froze folding his arm beneath his head. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t been accommodating to his signing– they had– but for them all to get together to learn the motions just for birthday…

“Move, Ryuji!” Ann complained, and then she was first and forefront in the video, and _continuing_ to sign– Akira had never taught her these things, these were– _We hope you have a happy birthday!_

The video shook until Haru was in the front, beaming at him like he wasn’t still in bed and half asleep. _We’re very sorry we can’t be there today,_ she signed.

“Oh, me!” Now Ryuji, and now he was signing, in his usual, slightly messy way: _We’re gonna have a great party next time we see you!_

 _But for now,_ Makoto picked up with slow precision of someone doing something properly, _we can only tell you happy birthday this way._

 _And hope that your day is special,_ Haru continued.

Yusuke next, looking sleepy. _We miss you, but hope you are content to have our cheer passed to you through a computer screen._ He continued to sign as effortlessly as possible. _And hope that you have a birthday worthy of you._

“He’s a suck up,” Morgana commented.

“What?” Yusuke leaned in closer to the screen. “I am not.”

“Quiet, Inari! It’s my turn!” Futaba grinned. She had always been good at signing, too. _You’ll be getting stuff in the mail, though! Until then be patient and eat cake!_

“Hey, we did it!”

“Good job, guys.”

“Was it passable, Akira?”

He was trying not to grin like an idiot, and in his sleep-riddled haze was certain he failed. _Of course it was! Thank you!_

“We miss you.”

 _Miss you too. But I’m already having an amazing birthday,_ he added, _so it’s all good._

They were all smiles, and so was Akira, in a state of lighthearted bliss that people far away now could be more eager than people with him here. Or maybe it wasn’t a surprise. They had been through alot together. And somehow, they had taken the time to learn words he hadn’t taught them, sentences he had never bothered with, to surprise him.

_Thank you so much._

“Don’t thank us, dude, it’s your birthday.”

He was right. His birthday was going to be a lot different this year, but laptop balanced on his chest, Morgana curled up on his shoulder, friends squabbling over signs and who was the best at it over the line, Akira figured it didn’t matter. It was just as good as last year. The best two birthdays of his life so far.


End file.
